blackheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earthers
'''Earthers '''is the colloquial name for an unorganized group of people with similar ideologies surrounding anthropocentrism and specifically of the humans of Earth. Background Originally, Atlantean humans were very strongly anthropocentric, and used the idea of human dominance to enslave and wipe out alien species that they came in contact with. However, the fall of Atlantis ceased the idea of human unity and supremacy and brought the unorganized humans to a stage of infighting, especially over race. While racism and conflict between differing ethnicities of humanity had played an impact in the history of their development, the 2nd millennium CE essentially ended this thought, as humans were establishing contact with extraterrestrial life and were mixing with themselves to a point of near homogeny. Originally, a large group of humans feared the idea aliens and the rapidly advancing robot technology, which they felt were threats from the outside and the inside. However, this group was decreased significantly as friendly relations were usually made with species within the Near-Earth Sector. However, the Velconum Empire encouraged the Atlantean theories of humans being "the most cunning, powerful and dominant single race in the universe" and often subjugated other planets and systems with human rule. In response to treaties with the Irin Republic and civil dissent, the Velconum Empire finally removed many of its anthropocentrist policies, but its upper class remained heavily against aliens. The Irin Republic, on the other hand, was very progressive and open towards alien societies. An estimate by the IAU suggested that up to 40% of the Republic's citizen's may be non-human. However, a recent report published by the IAU Division of Classes and Alien Relations states that most of the public sector occupations, especially with the government, are held by humans. This is not necessarily due to discrimination, though. However, as planets such as Velure became urbanized megacities, Earth was left wth very few important settlements (albeit New Kazan, New Angeles, and Empire City are very crucial). Human emigration to other planets with differing gravities and climates, as well as native species, left a sense of variation between the human species. These humans often were used to living with many aliens and in alien climates, so they did not have much intolerance. However, citizens left on Earth were somewhat uncomfortable with aliens, and also disliked humans who were not from Earth. As Earth became less and less prominent in the NES, the citizens of Earth were somewhat forgotten. As many of the humans that were sent in early expeditions to other planets were labourers and soldiers, some humans from Earth still view them (humans not from Earth) as poor and uncivilized. They still hold a belief that people from the Mother World (Earth) are the purest and best humans, as well as the fact that humans are the best species in the universe. For this reason, they are referred to as Earthers. Earthers are not tolerated by the Irin Republic, who state that all sentient life that follow the code of harmonious cooperation are subject to equal treatment in the eyes of Irini law. It also does not favour any one of its domains, even Earth, over another. However, there are many people who secretly hold anthropocentric views, but it is not considered much of an issue to the Republic. Militarism Unsurprisingly, many Earthers reside on the homeworld of humanity. However, they are not restricted to Earth and are found all over the NES, usually in poor planets or planets surrounded by conflict. While Earthers are not an independent military faction, many prominent Earthers fight for different armies. Interestingly, many Strebosian rebels, located on Kemper, are Earthers. Even though Strebosian rebels often rely on other alien species living in the poverty of Kemper (especially Kynzghai) to work with them, a lot of Strebosian rebels are highly intolerant. This is ironic as they originally fought against the oppressive and intolerant Velconum Empire. Category:Factions